Hanyou of All Trades
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: InuYasha has a secret, one that may change the way that Kagome and the other's look at him. Kouga is clueless at first, but after a little memory lapse, he is determined to win our stubborn Hanyou for himself!
1. Prologue: Life Before the Change

Hanyou of All Trades

* * *

A/N- Hey there! This one's a new story to add to my growing numbers. I hope it's liked, I didn't see any FF's that had our fav Inu as a chick. This was originaly going to be a Ban/Inu, but it made a different turn while I was writting this prologue. I hope you like the way it turned out, an lastly, I don't own InuYasha. I'd love too and if I did, all the Inu boys, their dad, kouga,Ban, and Miroku would be in my ownpersonal herem. Well,enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: Life before the change

"You promise Sesshomaru, I don't want anyone to know. If they find out they will all torture me, females are weaker in their eyes." The silver-haired hanyou pouted as she strolled back and forth before her elder brother's desk. He was sitting deep in thought as he glanced up once or twice at his sister's still moving form, for some reason it annoyed him greatly. "Sister...InuYasha! Stop that incestuous pacing it is driving me nuts. I will come up with a way, I promise. Now get out of here before you burn a hole in the floor. The half-demon before him sent him a death glare as she only grunted in response and strode from the room, watching the door slam shut, Sesshomaru let out a deep and calming sigh. His sister could be a real handful sometimes, getting up from his chair he made his way over to the long row of books that sat at the side of his desk. Scanning over the titles, he reached out and took down the one he needed. After taking a few moments to flip through the pages, he closed the book and placed it on his desk, '_if that spell would work, then I have a lot of preparations to make_.' He tore a piece of nearby parchment and wrote the ingredients that he would need, folding the slip of paper he held it between his thumb and forefinger as he turned about. Making his way to the door of his study, he opened it and walked down the long halls of his father's, and now his castle.

Reaching the main foyer he found the person he was looking for, "Onohamaru," the Youkai stopped her movements and turned to look at her lord in surprise. Coming to a stop at his side she bowed lightly before him showing her respect, "yes Milord, what may I help you with?" Pleased with her quick response, Sesshomaru went ahead with his plans, "I will need you to obtain particular types of herbs and I will need them quickly. The ingredients are listed here, do not fail me." Handing her the paper, he didn't even wait for a reply as he made his way to the kitchen's to check on the meal that was to be prepared for the ball that would be held that very night.

He knew that his sister was going to be as stubborn as she ever was and refuse to attend, it happened the last time this ball was held, about 16 years ago if he was precise. The ball was held when a Lord or Lady picked a mate, a pup was born, or for the acceptance of a new Lord or Lady. It was an event that had long since been held, it just so happened that this year the ball was to be held here at the castle of the Western Lord, namely Sesshomaru himself. This ball was being held to celebrate two events, the Lord from the South, Hakemaru, had just been graced with an heir. While the Lord of the North, Taiku, was introducing his son as the new Lord of his lands, a son that had yet been to any of these balls. No one had seen him since his birth and this was to be an event that Sesshomaru wanted no one to forget for a long time.

Reaching the kitchen's he found that the cooks were hard at work fixing the meals, judging by the time, the Lords and Ladies as well as a few other valued guests were going to be arriving soon. Judging by the way his InuYasha had been behaving all day there was no chance that he would see her until he had to drag her from wherever she had been hiding and into the ball. Growling in slight anger, Sesshomaru went about putting the finishing touches here and there as he heard the calls of one of the servants, Lord Taiku and his family had just arrived. He silently cursed his sister as he made his way towards the main entrance to greet them; InuYasha had always been the standoffish type, more like a male than a female. He let out a rarely heard chuckle as he recalled all the pranks and other such things that she had pulled off over the years. The words of his father echoed in his mind as he reached the main entrance and bowed his head in greeting to the Ookami Lord and his family, '_InuYasha_ _will make one hell of a mate, if she can get herself one that is_.'

Just then said '_sister_,' was growling angrily from her boredom, InuYasha had always hated these events and still didn't understand why it was so important she attend. Sesshomaru was the Lord of the castle not her, she was just some lowly half-breed, she had no friends at least no true ones. Being the sister to the Lord of the West made her sick, all it had ever caused her was all the drooling males who tried to win her hand just for her title, not to mention the death threats she had received the last few years of her life. No one wanted a half-breed to take over if her brother upped and died, all she was worth to them was as an ally, a way to get off without the brunt of her brother's anger. Cursing all the seven hells for her damnable luck, she pulled open her loose haori and picked up her long golden sash that sat waiting on her bed, after wrapping it tightly about her chest several times she checked herself in her mirror. It looked flat enough to her, pulling her haori closed, she picked up her sword and made her way to the door of her bedroom. Opening it slightly, she made her way silently down the halls of the castle and out into the courtyard, seeing her favorite field where the Sakura blossoms grew she made her way over there. The whole time failing to notice the curious and slightly amused eyes that followed her, reaching her destination, she pulled out her sword and made sure it didn't transform.

Pleased at seeing her sword so cooperative for once, she started her kata, moving gracefully about the area. Just as she was about to make the transformation on her sword, a strange scent hit her sensitive nostrils, tensing instinctively she glanced about trying to find the source of the scent. From her right, where she had come from she heard the slight footsteps and swish of the tail of a full-blooded Ookami male. Immediately masking her scent, she turned to glare at the intruding male when her breath caught in her throat. The male continued forward unhindered by her actions as he kept his stare even with hers, studying his features, InuYasha could tell he was the son of the Lord of the North. He had the same regal bearing as his father, not to mention the uncanny resemblance, the only difference she could make out was the color of his eyes they were a cool almost Ice blue in color. Slapping herself mentally, InuYasha growled deeply at the male in front of her, "who the fuck are you?" The male tilted his head at her obvious insult and bowed meekly, "I am Kouga, son of Lord Taiku, Lord of the North. And who may I ask are you?" His deep voice sent a shiver up InuYasha's spine, forcing it down angrily she stood tall as she glared back at the Ookami 'prince.' "My name is of little consequence wolf, so why don't you go find someone else to entertain you."

What looked to be humor passed through his eyes before fake shock filled them, "You dare speak in such a manor to your superior, what gives you the right to speak in such a way?" InuYasha snickered, she shook her head as she turned away form the wolf and continued in her kata. The whole time Kouga glared at her in utter disbelief, he had never in his life been treated with such standoffish behavior from a female. Usually they would melt at his feet, but this one was purposefully mocking him and not caring about his position much less his looks. This sparked a fire in his mind, he wanted to see just how fiery the female would act if he fought back, he wouldn't admit it but she intrigued him. InuYasha still could feel his heated stare at her back as she finished her kata and replaced her sword, walking away from the wolf, InuYasha jumped up into her favorite Sakura tree to rest for a minute.

Kouga had followed her determined to tame that wild sprit of hers, reaching the bottom of the tree in which she currently sat he kicked to trunk roughly, causing her to fall right out of the tree. Growling angrily, InuYasha got to her feet and stomped over to the sneering Ookami, gripping the front of his kimono she lifted him clear off his feet. Pulling his face directly in front of hers she growled menacingly, "Listen to me bastard and listen good, I don't like you so stay the hell away from me, before I rip your balls off and force feed them to you!" Seeing his face pale, InuYasha dropped him unceremoniously on his ass and stomped off towards the castle, leaving a confused Ookami in her wake. He could only watch her retreating back as he felt himself come to a realization, she was unlike any other female he had met, he liked her. Resolving to find out as much as he could about her, he got up and dusted himself off, noticing at his side a small golden sash. Curious he moved over and picked it up, sniffing it he was instantly bombarded with her peculiar scent. '_So this was hers, I think I'll keep this_,' a calculating smirk appeared on his lips as he stuffed the cloth into his armor and made his way back into the castle to find his father, not to mention ask about that interesting hanyou he had just met.

InuYasha stormed through the castle, ignoring the looks she received from the servants, she didn't even notice. Her mind was too busy ripping a certain Ookami to pieces, '_he is such a jerk, I can't believe that is the son of Taiku_.' Growling she spotted her brother ahead with Lord Taiku and the very Ookami that was on her mind, she looked about her trying to find a good means of escape, there was no way she wanted to meet up with that wolf again. '_Or is it just because you don't want him to see you all sweaty and smelly again, shut up_.' Deciding to have her brother help her out she whined out her request in a low-pitched tone that only other Inu Youkai could understand. His eyes immediately locked with hers and he whined his response to her, smiling for her ability to think on her feet, InuYasha started forward again. Upon reaching the side of Sesshomaru, she fell to one knee and spoke low and respectfully, "Milord, the guards are placed and at the ready, if I have your permission I would like to freshen up before I take my place at your side in the ball." Sesshomaru smiled inwardly, she wasn't lying, about any of it. Well except for that Lord part, he felt immensely proud that InuYasha had thought up such a brilliant plan so quickly. He glance quickly at the two Ookami's at his side and saw a solemn expression on Lord Taiku's face, while his son Kouga was wide-mouthed and shocked beyond belief.

"Rise InuYasha, I told you, you like a sister to me. There is no need for your groveling, while I have you I would like to introduce the Lord of the North, Taiku and his son, Kouga. This Lord Taiku is my second in command, she is the best warrior I have and sence my sister is ill, she will be joining me in her place." Lord Taiku bowed his head as he smiled openly at InuYasha, "I am glad that we will have one such as you to protect us during our stay." He then elbowed his still stunned son, Kouga recovered quickly as he bowed lightly and challenging smile, "Yes, it is a pleasure, InuYasha." Sesshomaru noticed how the young Ookami was leering at his sister and didn't like it one bit, being her older brother he wanted to rip the insolent little whelp to bits but refrained when he felt his sister touch his arm lightly. "Milord, I will take my leave of you now, I was pleased to meet you both Milord's. I look forward to seeing you both at the ball," grunting a snide remark about Kouga and his father, InuYasha turned and made her way down the hall. Sesshomaru almost smiled at her insult as he watched her disappear down the hall, he turned back and caught Kouga glaring after her while his father shot him a knowing smile. Sesshomaru didn't understand this until the small yip that sounded from Lord Taiku's lips, Sesshomaru was surprised that the Lord knew how to speak and understand the Inu Youkai language. His little yip translated to something like, '_fiery sister you got there Sesshomaru, I see that my son has found a new challenge_.'

Sesshomaru nodded his head briefly as he continued on his way, leading them towards their chambers for the night. InuYasha had just reached her bedroom door and pulled it open her anger radiating off her in waves, '_damn you brother, you told him my name, well at least he doesn't know I am your sister. Thank Kami for that_.' Upon reaching her bed she saw the kimono she was to wear for the ball and her mouth hang open, the whole thing was beautifully done and made her feel dirty upon looking at it. Deciding a bath was in order, InuYasha grabbed a towel and light juban as she made her way out of her bedroom and to the bathing room in the castle. After taking a long and very calming bath, InuYasha exited the bathing room and was on her way back up to her room when she ran into that blasted Ookami Kouga again. He was making his way down for a bath as well, when he had nearly run InuYasha over, upon apologizing he froze at the picture that InuYasha cast. Her hair was slightly wet and her juban was thin and was open slightly giving him a good view of her cleavage, Kouga took a deep breath as he helped her to her feet and apologized again, this time really meaning it. InuYasha only shrugged it off as she tried to hide her blushing face, glancing once more at Kouga the blush still on her face she took off down the hall, leaving Kouga to watch her retreating form with great interest.

About an hour later, after everyone had a chance to settle in, Sesshomaru called the ball to a start and everyone immediately took a partner and began dancing. Sesshomaru glanced about the room and had failed to see his sister, so braving the fates, he made his way silently out of the room and headed to InuYasha's room so he could fetch her. Upon reaching the room her knocked and was thoroughly surprised to find InuYasha dressed and ready to go. Taking his offered hand, InuYasha let him pull her from her room and make their way to the room where the dance was being held. Upon entering, the music abruptly seaced and a tall elderly InuYoukai announced her arrival, "Her Ladyship, InuYasha and her brother, Lord Sesshomaru." Leading her inside they made their way over to the gathered Lords and Ladies, InuYasha felt all the heated stares and jealous glances as she walked calmly and regally at her brother's side. Reaching the other's Sesshomaru released her hand as she bowed and said her formal hello's to the other Lords and Ladies. Upon seeing Lord Taiku she smiled sincerely, "thank you for playing along with that act of ours Milord." He only smiled in return before he excused himself to dance with his mate, InuYasha waited until her brother had taken up a partner, before she made her way across the room to stand at one of the large bay windows and to look outside.

That is where she stayed for the better part of the evening, she was so caught up in her examination of the forest outside castle grounds that she had failed to notice that someone had approached her. Kouga had been growing tired of the evening as he danced with every other female in the room, they blushed as he danced with him and preened over his kindness. He was growing sick of their presence; they were too easy to please, so as the night went on he found himself searching out the presence of that fiery female. At least there was a challenge, he was starting to get frustrated at being unable to find her, that was when he caught a glimpse of a stunning beauty standing by the bay windows all alone. At first he didn't recognize who it was, but as he made his way closer, he discovered that it was the exact hanyou he had been searching for the whole night. She was a complete figure of beauty and Kouga felt his breath being taken away as he studied the kimono she wore and how it made her silver hair glow in the moonlight. Approaching her slowly, he noticed that she had a longing expression in her eyes as she looked out at the forest beyond the castle walls, he felt suddenly sad for her. Shaking the feeling he took a deep breath as he came to stand at her side, leaning over he whispered into her left doggy ear, "breath-taking view isn't it?"

InuYasha jumped at the closeness of that voice, turning she was shocked to see a finely dressed Kouga looking at her a mock smile gracing his lips. "What do you want?" She glared daggers at him as he offered his arm, silently asking for a dance. Raising an eyebrow, InuYasha shrugged and took his arm reluctantly, letting him lead her onto the dance floor. Kouga had been surprised at how easily she had come with him, but was immediately happy that she did, she was a wonderful dance partner and never missed a step as they glided across the dance floor. So impressed with her flawless ability to dance, he asked for the remaining dances of the evening, InuYasha only grunted her non-committal response and let him parade her about the dance floor. InuYasha had been shocked that Kouga would want to continue dancing with her, she wouldn't admit it but he wasn't that bad himself, so she had let him. As the evening drew to a close, InuYasha found herself standing near her favorite bay windows with the Ookami, talking about nothing in particular. She had actually enjoyed the ball and it was all because of the now laughing Ookami, she joined him in his laughter as she noticed that they were the only ones standing in the room any longer. She turned to leave when he asked if he could walk her to her chambers, InuYasha didn't know what to say and only nodded her head as she took his offered hand. As he lead her through the castle, a silence fell about them, neither wanted to speak they just wished to enjoy the company of each other.

Walking up to the floor on which her bedroom was located, InuYasha felt strangely happy the he found out who she really was, she didn't wish to deceive him. Reaching her bedroom, InuYasha felt suddenly nervous, thought's bombarded her mind as they came to a stop. "Thank you Kouga, I hope that we may yet have another chance to talk before you leave for the North, good-night." InuYasha leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon Kouga's cheekas she slipped into her bedroom, leaving the stunned not to mention blushing Ookami standing there. He soon after left for his own chambers as his thoughts took on the same direction as InuYasha, '_will I ever see her again?_' The next day all the Lords dispersed from the castle and Kouga was unable to say good-bye to InuYasha. As time grew on and the years passed, both InuYasha and Kouga buried their pasts deep down, storing them so deep that they were thought to be forgotten. Little did either know that their paths would cross again, thus drudging up past emotions and bringing them closer together, unknown even to themselves.

* * *

A/N- There you have it, I hope you guys like it. If not then I might not continue it, depending on how things go that is. Well, please leave a review. See you next time! 


	2. Time To Come Clean

Hanyou of All Trades

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- This is the revamped version of chapter 1! I swear it makes better sence and works better with the storyline! I hope you guys agree!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Time To Come Clean

"I said forget it! I've had enough of your tough guy attitude all the time, we've been together on this journey for almost three years...its still is as if you don't trust me InuYasha. So...will you just leave me alone, please InuYasha?"

Growling under his breath, InuYasha turned and leapt off through the trees leaving a crying Kagome in his wake. Landing by the nearby river, InuYasha let out the deep sigh he had been holding.

With one swift shake, the disguise had fallen and InuYasha knelt down and tentatively ran the fingers of one hand through the water at her feet.

Her reflection's golden eyes glared back at her, feeling all her rage and anger rush through her veins suddenly, InuYasha slashed at the water and turned away to glare off into the trees.

'_Why? Why do I even put up with this?_'

Knowing that there was nothing at the moment that she could do, InuYasha absentmindedly caught a whiff of her own scent and cringed. '_When was the last time I took a bath, I reek..._' sighing dejectedly, she stood and walked to a shallower part of the river and removed her kimono.

Taking one quick glance and sniffing the air for any strange scents, finding none, InuYasha wadded into the water as a smile of gratitude graced her lips. '_It's almost time again, if only the spell would last longer than a month..._' kneeling, InuYasha dunked her head and ran her fingers through her hair, rinsing it out completely.

Resurfacing a minute latter, InuYasha rested her back against the small wall of rocks the surrounded the roots of a nearby tree. Closing her eyes she smiled as a face with ice-blue eyes and a mane of black hair greeted her.

'_No matter how hard I try I can never figure out who he is...I'd give practically anything to clash wits with him again_.'

InuYasha sighed as her thought's drifted back to the one and only time she had met that mysterious male, he had never left her thoughts or dreams since that night.

For the life of her, InuYasha was unable to recall his name or who he was exactly, it had been like that ever since she first used that spell and became male to all eyes but her own.

The spell, every time she thought about what had to happen to trigger it, a shiver of utter horror and disgust ran down her spine. Being pinned to that tree and having to pretend to love that once kind woman, Kikyo.

She never was that bad of a person to talk to and be around when she was alive, but ever since that witch Urasue brought her back, '_I don't even want to think about it_.'

Deciding that it was about time for her to head back to the others and '_make up_,' InuYasha shivered, '_with Kagome_' she waded towards the shore.

As she got out of the water she sensed a familiar presence nearby, a smile lit her lips as she shook herself dry and dressed quickly.

'_Finally, I was getting worried that he wouldn't show_.'

Leaning back against a tree, InuYasha waited for the one person she was always happy to see, he walked out of the trees across from her. He looked the same, as always, his face an emotionless mask as she glared at him in mock anger.

"So, the Ice-King has finally decided to grace me with his presence, isn't this a treat."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and only walked closer, a smile twitching at his lips, a moment later InuYasha rushed over and leapt at him. A deep chuckle touched her ears as Sesshomaru's arms encircled her waist, in a back breaking embrace.

"I was starting to think that you had forgotten me or something," pulling away, InuYasha smiled as she followed Sesshomaru over to a nearby tree.

After both had sat down, Sesshomaru turned to look at InuYasha. "I'd never forget and you know it. But that isn't what took me so long, I received a message for you from someone, I have no idea who sent it."

After a quick riffle through his haori, Sesshomaru handed InuYasha a sealed letter. InuYasha sniffed it and immediately pulled back, "wolf demon...what the..."

InuYasha slowly cut it open and was shocked to see that there was a small flower inside, which had failed to be crushed. Picking it up InuYasha twirled it between her fingers and then looked down at the letter again.

"Dear sister of Sesshomaru, we here in the north would like to invite you and your brother to the introduction of our newest child, her name is Kamari. We would be delighted if you would both attend. Till then, Lord Taiku. Lord of the North."

"Heh, so they have had another one after so long a time...interesting..." InuYasha folded the paper and handed it to Sesshomaru.

"What do you wish to do InuYasha?"

InuYasha glanced off into the trees and sighed deeply, "there is only one thing to do, attend. But I don't know about the others, they have no idea that I am a female...what do you suggest we do about this?"

Sesshomaru looked down at InuYasha and smirked when an idea popped into his mind. "We can invite them as well, as your personal guests...but I leave the choice of telling them the truth or attending the ball as a male. I will return tomorrow morning, I expect an answer by then."

With that said Sesshomaru got to his feet and disappeared, leaving InuYasha to sit by herself.

Shaking herself off, InuYasha got up and started back towards camp, lost in her thoughts. As she neared she could smell the scent of that blasted Ookami, Kouga.

Closing her eyes she replaced the spell and stormed into the clearing, his eyes flashing with anger and slight playfulness. InuYasha didn't know why but he liked Kouga, there was something familiar about that wolf, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

He looked up in time to see Kouga touching Kagome's hands and smirking playfully at her. That always pissed InuYasha off, no matter how many times he had seen it, he never wanted Kagome to touch Kouga or visa versa.

"Wolf! Get the hell away from Kagome!" InuYasha lunged and swiped his claws, barely missing the dodging Kouga.

"Aw, dog breath has finally shown his face. Where were you this time mutt?"

InuYasha growled deep in his throat as he stepped between Kagome and Kouga, he hated pretending like this, but if Kouga found out...'_I'd never live it down_.'

"None of your damn business Wolf," Kouga smirked at InuYasha and slowly came closer.

"Why do you smell like your brother InuYasha?" InuYasha froze, '_damn, I forgot to mask my scent_.'

"What? Sesshomaru was here? Are you hurt InuYasha?" InuYasha felt Kagome's hand touch his side and he immediately shrank away.

"InuYasha?" Kagome's eyes were filled with confusion and concern, InuYasha let out a deep growl from low in his throat.

"What are you talking about Kouga, Sesshoumaru hasn't shown his face once in a really long time."

'_I...I just can't admit it...not now, if I did, then the other's might not wish to stay friends with me. After all, I have been lying to them this whole time..._'

Snarling, Kouga stormed foreword and gripped InuYasha by the front of his haori, "What are you hiding InuYasha? Even the kit can smell his scent on you, right Shippou?"

Shippou perked up at that and nodded his head, "yeah…why do you have his scent on you InuYasha, did you two fight again or something?"

Feeling panic starting to coarse through him, InuYasha grit his teeth, a strange queasiness started to well up in the pit of his stomach. '_Something is about to happen and it's not something good..._'

"Alright, he did show up and yes we fought, I just didn't want you guys worried about me!" Hoping that did the trick, InuYasha glared at Kouga in front of him, about ready to give the wolf a piece of his mind.

Suddenly he felt as if bathed in flames as his chest started heaving, not wanting Kagome or the others to worry, InuYasha wrenched out of Kouga's grip. This caused the front of his kimono to loosen and hang open, feeling the heat increase, InuYasha started panting as he tried to suppress it.

'_What is this? Why is this happening...did I catch something?_'

About him, the other's eyes grew wide and their shock became apparent. Confused by this, InuYasha turned towards Kagome when a sharp pain coursed throughout his body, crying out in pain InuYasha fell to his knees as a bright light surrounded him.

After a moment though the light dissipated and the heat as well as the pain had disappeared. Getting to his feet, InuYasha shook his head, not understanding what that was all about.

But as he looked over to see if his friends were alright, he was shocked to see that they were all staring at him in utter disbelief. Wary, InuYasha looked at Kouga and found him in the same state but InuYasha noticed that Kouga was staring at his chest.

A sence of panic flashed through InuYasha's mind as he looked down, finding that her gender changing spell had fallen and completely dissipated, leaving InuYasha standing there in her true form for all to see.

'_Shit, shit, shit! Why the hell did this have to happen now of all times! I knew the spell would eventually lose its effect and Sesshoumaru did tell me that I would be unable to use it again at that point. But I thought that it wouldn't happen this soon! What am I going to do now!_'

Miroku was the first to come out of his daze, he walked over to InuYasha's side and set a hand upon her shoulder to get her attention, "So…InuYasha, you are in fact female…aren't you?"

Knowing that there was nothing she could do to change what had occurred, InuYasha let out a sigh, "yeah, I am. I…I didn't mean to deceive you all for as long as I have…it's just that…"

Unable to finish and feeling completely alone, InuYasha looked at her feet, showing a softer and tortured side to her.

"Well…in that case, would you bare my child InuYasha?"

A split second later, Miroku's face was buried in the dirt and InuYasha's foot was planted firmly in his back, her eyes flashing with anger and annoyance.

"Damn letch, don't you ever ask me that again! If you do, then you won't be able to have children, is that clear monk!"

Miroku trembled at the ruthless tone InuYasha used, he hesitantly pulled away from the ground and bowed before InuYasha, "I'm sorry…I won't do it again, I promise…please don't hurt me!"

Crossing her arms, InuYasha smiled victoriously to herself, "good."

Walking over after a moment of thought, Sango whapped Miroku over the head, causing InuYasha to smirk. Sango then sighed and looked back to InuYasha, "why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"Simple, I was wary that you guys wouldn't want me around anymore, I was also waiting for the right time to tell you…but I guess that isn't necessary anymore. And just so you guys know, Kikyo is one creepy bitch."

At that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo broke out laughing. InuYasha only smirked as she turned to Kagome, "Kagome...will you still be my friend...even if I'm not a guy?"

Kagome's head had been down the whole time and she was shaking visibly, after a couple moments passed her head lifted and she smiled openly at InuYasha. "Of course! I'm just glad to know that you don't have to go with Kikyo now since your promise to her is void."

Kagome's smile grew as she rushed forward and hugged InuYasha tightly, InuYasha patted her back and then turned to look at the still confused Kouga.

"What the fuck do you want Kouga, you have a problem with me like this?"

InuYasha jerked at her own words for some reason InuYasha felt them strike a chord, like she had said it once before, unable to place the memory InuYasha contented herself with a glare instead.

'_I'll just figure it out later, even though I didn't want him to find out, what's done is done. No use making something over it, at least now I don't have to worry about him finding out later…the charade is finally over, thank kami!_'

Kouga blinked his eyes a couple times in confusion before the truth hit him like a ton of bricks.

InuYasha could see the emotions in his eyes changing rapidly, moving from confusion to shock, to joy to smug. A sly, yet cocky grin appeared slowly on Kouga's face, making InuYasha all that more pissed.

"See you at the ball...InuYasha." With that Kouga disappeared into the distance, leaving InuYasha completely confused, '_how did that ass know about the ball?_'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- There it is...I hope this is better than the previous ver, Ja!


	3. A Blast From The Past

Hanyou of All Trades

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Well...here is the revision ver of chapt 2! Hope it's better now!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: A Blast from The Past

The wind whipped about as a blurred figure made its way towards the human village of Kaede and the forest of InuYasha, one thought on its mind.

'_I'm going to ask Kagome to accompany me to the ball and when she says yes, I'm going to rub it in that stupid mutt's face._'

The scent of chamomile and pine hit his nose and he slew his pace slightly, '_that scent, where have I smelt that before?_'

Shaking it off the wolf demon hurried to where he found the scent of the ningen Kagome, sighting her, a smirk lit his face. Coming to a sliding stop before the girl, the dust cleared revealing Kouga, the son of Taiku, the lord of the North.

"Hey Kagome. Where's the mutt?"

Kagome shook her head and pointed towards the trees, "probably off sulking again, he's been doing that a lot lately. Anyway, what are you doing here Kouga?"

Kouga smiled as he stepped forward and took Kagome's hands in his, "I came to..." before he could finish he smelt both that previous scent and InuYasha's.

As if on cue he smirked as he dodged a swipe from the raging Hanyou, "Wolf! Get the hell away from Kagome!"

Kouga smirked as he saw the look on InuYasha's face, "Aw, dog breath has finally shown his face. Where were you this time mutt?"

Hearing a responding growl, Kouga was about to launch his own attack when he caught the scent of chamomile and pine coming off InuYasha. His normal scent had disappeared completely, Kouga was confused as he felt himself attracted to the half-breed, but there also was the scent of his older brother.

"None of your damn business Wolf," Kouga only smirked again at that as he decided to narrow the battle field, stepping closer he was once again bombarded with that scent.

'_Why does the mutt smell so good and so familiar? What is wrong with me?_'

Shaking it off he snickered, "Why do you smell like your brother InuYasha?"

Kouga was surprised to see InuYasha's eyes go wide at that, '_what now?_'

Kouga only felt his confusion increase when Kagome tried to touch InuYasha and the mutt backed away. Kouga felt that same confusion take on a whole new level when InuYasha let out a deep growl.

"What are you talking about Kouga, Sesshoumaru hasn't shown his face once in a really long time."

'_He's hiding something, I can just see it!_'

Stepping foreword, Kouga gripped InuYasha's haori as he snarled angrily, "What are you hiding InuYasha? Even the kit can smell his scent on you, right Shippou?"

Looking over at the little kit at Kagome's side, Kouga lifted an eyebrow, Shippou perked up after a moment and nodded his head. "Yeah…why do you have his scent on you InuYasha, did you two fight again or something?"

Turning to look at InuYasha again, Kouga saw the shock flash through his eyes briefly, but it disappeared quickly.

"Alright, he did show up and yes we fought, I just didn't want you guys worried about me!"

Seeing the glare that InuYasha sent his way after that, Kouga was about to retort when InuYasha gripped his sides and started panting, as if he was burning up.

'_What is happening?_'

Then just as suddenly, Kouga watched as InuYasha sank to his knees, trembling as if he was in great pain. A glow started to surround him and then in a split second, a blast of bright light come flooding out of InuYasha, temporarily blinding Kouga.

Shielding his eyes with his hand, Kouga noticed that the light disappeared as soon as it had occurred, but as he let his hand fall from his eyes Kouga was shocked out of his mind at what greeted his eyes.

Kouga backed up as he stared in disbelief at the now '_female_' hanyou before him. He studied InuYasha's features and found this new InuYasha to be highly attractive.

His hair had become softer, his hands had become slim and almost porcelain like. While his body had become round and perfectly proportioned, the kimono had been pulled tight showing off all of the new curves, but from where he had grabbed InuYasha the kimono was wide open, giving Kouga a good look at InuYasha's cleavage.

Kouga took a deep calming breath, trying to calm himself but was greeted by the distinct scent of a female mixed with that same scent from before, chamomile and pine.

'_Absolutely beautiful!_'

Kouga mentally slapped himself for that sudden thought, but that was when two parts of their conversation hit his ears, the monk was the first, "So…InuYasha, you are in fact female…aren't you?"

Then the next was InuYasha, "yeah, I am. I…I didn't mean to deceive you all for as long as I have…it's just that…"as InuYasha spoke, his voice changed to fit his new form, soft but raw and husky. Kouga couldn't help the chills he felt when he heard it, but there was a sadness to it that pained Kouga just to hear it.

'_Why does InuYasha seem so sad…_' Kouga wanted nothing more than to pull InuYasha into a hug and comfort him, as he struggled to find something to say in this situation. '_InuYasha is a female...and a free one at that...but what about Kagome?_'

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the rest of the conversation, but Kouga almost melted to the spot when InuYasha's bright amber orbs met his and he was addressed by the hanyou, "What the fuck do you want Kouga, you have a problem with me like this?"

'_Hell no! You're hot InuYasha!_'

Kouga wanted to voice his thoughts, but what InuYasha had said struck something and it was like something inside of him snapped, his mind was suddenly bombarded with memories.

Memories of him watching InuYasha practice her kata's at Sesshomaru's castle, of him being dissed by her.

Slowly realization began to dawn on Kouga as the memory of that night, where they had danced together and then talked. Where she had given him a kiss on the cheek good-night and the wish to see him again before he left.

That all of those precious moments returned full force.

Right then and there, the desire he had to tame that wild and different female reappeared. Kouga felt a smile grace his lips as he stared back at the now confused InuYasha, he let his smile only deepen.

"See you at the ball...InuYasha."

Kouga then took off, heading straight for his home and for the second chance he never knew that he had.

Questions began to fill his mind as he ran, making sure to memorize InuYasha's new scent. But one question out rained all of the others as he took one glance back at InuYasha, '_has she forgotten me just as I did her?_'

InuYasha stared after the retreating form of Kouga her thoughts mulling over all that she had just witnessed.

'_There is something definitely wrong with him, he was acting like he actually liked the new me...but that's impossible. He loves Kagome...doesn't he? And what was that about the ball, how did he know about it, did he over hear me and Sesshomaru...no that can't be it. I know the answers there...but what is it..._'

"InuYasha?"

Hearing Kagome's voice, InuYasha shook herself out of her thoughts and returned to the subject at hand, she could deal with the wolf latter.

"Yeah...what is it Kagome?"

InuYasha turned to look at her friends, Kagome had a confused look on her face while Miroku and Sango just watched. Feeling a slight tug on her leg, InuYasha looked down and smirked when she saw Shippou had latched onto her.

"What did Kouga mean by see you at the ball?"

InuYasha only chuckled at that. "I was going to mention that...ummm, but there's a lot to explain first."

Kagome nodded her head and tugged at InuYasha's kimono, pulling the front open more, thus exposing her chest to Kagome's eyes. InuYasha felt her face turn red as she pulled her kimono closed and took a step back, "What the hell Kagome, what was that about?"

"I just wanted to make sure...you know...that you are a girl. It's a lot to take in right now, considering you have always acted like a guy."

InuYasha shrugged as she stretched her back, "well, I've always been more like a male than female, sorry again about lying to you guys."

Shippou climbed up her leg and hugged her neck, making InuYasha giggle softly. "It's alright, I like you better this way...it's like your now my okaa-san." InuYasha ruffled up Shippo's hair as she started forward.

"Hey, I don't mind but don't you dare call me that!"

Shippo nodded his head enthusiastically at that, he was just happy that InuYasha didn't hit him for that remark.

InuYasha lead the way towards Kaede's village and an occasional '_Hentai_' was shouted, surprisingly it was InuYasha crying out and not Sango. It seemed that Miroku had found another piece of tail to chase, because of this, when they reached the village Miroku was unconscious and sporting several new bumps.

As the sun started to set, the InuTatchi gathered inside Kaede's hut and InuYasha began the explanations.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- And that is it for now, the next chapt is on it's way. I just had to fix this stuff first! Until then...Ja Ne!


	4. Explanations

Hanyou of All Trades

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Well, here we are, chapter 3! Sorry about it being so late, but I just got a job! Hell yeah!

Anyway, I don't own InuYasha, but I love making stories with the characters! So here's the chapter that has taken forever to be put up, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Explanations

Kaede's hut was alive with laughter, all the villagers stopped and glanced towards the hut at least twice. Their thoughts pretty much the same, '_what is going on in there?_'

If they only knew…

It had started when InuYasha had entered Kaede's hut and she got a good look at her. Kaede's first comment was along the lines of, "Have ye InuYasha decided to dress as a woman to attract a male?"

Almost immediately, Miroku, Shippou, Sango, and Kagome broke out laughing, leaving InuYasha to blush while glaring at them and Kaede simply shook her head.

When they showed no sign of stopping anytime soon, InuYasha decided to take matters into her own hands.

Growling deeply and angrily, InuYasha snapped to her feet, "That is enough! If you guys still want to know why I went through all this, then stop goofing off, if you don't then I'll kick you out and tell Kaede only."

That was all that was needed, everyone immediately shut up and embarrassed expressions appeared on their faces.

"That's better…now what do you guys want to know first?" Sitting back down, InuYasha crossed her arms as she glanced over everyone.

After a minute or so passed it seemed that no one wanted to ask anything, but then Kaede spoke up.

"So ye are in fact a female, are ye not InuYasha?"

InuYasha nodded her head at that, "I see, but why did ye disguise thy self as a male?"

Happy that at least someone had the guts to ask her that, InuYasha propped herself against a wall and lifted her leg, leaning Tetsusaiga against it.

"As everyone here already knows, half demons like me are not accepted by either human or demon. But what is even worse and not as widely known, is that female half demons are an easy target for male demons and humans. Even though I am female as well, I am stronger and can defend myself, but I didn't want to take the chance that someone would attempt to harm me."

Thoughts of what some demons had attempted to do to her, flooded InuYasha's mind. It was an experience that she never wanted to go through again, feeling something grab a hold of her leg, InuYasha looked down to find that Shippou had latched onto her.

He had tears in his eyes and he was shaking, sighing, InuYasha pried Shippou's hands off of her leg and gently lifted Shippou into her arms. Holding Shippou against her chest, InuYasha brushed some hair out of his face, Shippou's eyes filled with more tears as he buried his face into her chest.

'_Shippou is the only one who really understands what it is like, but no one can really know what I had to go through and I hope they never find out. After all, it almost destroyed me._'

"I think we understand that part, but how did you gain the ability to change your sex InuYasha?"

Turning her eyes from Shippou, InuYasha followed the voice to Miroku, he had a genuine look of concern upon his face. But InuYasha could still make out that perverted glare that he always had when he was thinking something wrong, it seemed it was up to her to set him straight.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Miroku, believe me, I do not enjoy changing like I have been. I hate smelling like a male, anyway, it was Sesshoumaru who found the way to disguise me as a male in the first place."

Immediately Kagome, Sango, and Miroku leapt to their feet and surged upon InuYasha. Their expressions were angry, worried, and curious.

"What…just because I have been pretending I am a male doesn't mean that Sesshoumaru and I do not get along."

"But, InuYasha," Kagome got to her knees as she gripped InuYasha's arm, "I thought that you two hated each other, after all, you both fight every time you meet not to mention you chopped his left arm off! How can you guys be on friendly terms, when from what I can tell, you're the bitterest of enemies."

"She's right InuYasha," Sango had sat down next to Kagome, her expression changing from angry and concerned, to suspicious.

"It's rather simple, Sesshoumaru and I were never really enemies. You see, when I was first born, he thought I was a male and because of that he hated me."

Shifting again, InuYasha sat up more, her back flat against the wall. Shippou had stopped crying and his eyes were now upon her, apparently he was worried as well.

"The first time I met him I was just nine years old and my mother had grown ill. Worried about my safety, she sent for Sesshoumaru. Being the regal demon he is, Sesshoumaru couldn't deny the summons of the woman who was still the Lady of the West."

Sighing, InuYasha couldn't stop the small smile that lit her lips as she remembered what she had thought that first time, when she had finally met her older half brother.

'_He looked so menacing with that long flowing hair and cold expression. I still can't believe that I wasn't frightened, it was as if somehow I knew he would never harm me. It was hilarious when I saw the look on his face, after I had latched myself onto his leg. He was truly shocked that he had been wrong about me,_'

"Anyway, needless to say, Sesshoumaru was shocked when he saw that I was a female not a male. My mother pleaded with him to take me in and protect me and at first, he refused. But then my mother sent me from the room, she wanted to speak with him alone. I still don't know what they spoke about, but when Sesshoumaru came out of the room, he reached his hand out to me."

InuYasha was unable to stop the giggle that passed her lips as she thought of how ironic it was. All of her friends thought that Sesshoumaru was an evil demon, but in fact, he was truly a gentle soul.

"My mother died that day and I went with Sesshoumaru. But what really surprised me, was when we got there, I found that my father wasn't dead. He had sent my mother and I away for our protection, there were several demons that were after my mother and I."

"So you actually knew your father…what was he like InuYasha?" Kagome placed a hand upon InuYasha's shoulder, it seemed that she was happy to know that InuYasha had known her father.

"He was kind and strong, I still remember when he taught me how to fight. He never was too hard on me, but he eventually did die. He grew ill after a couple years had passed, I asked him about it once. He told me that it was part of becoming mates, something that I still won't understand until I have my own."

Suddenly InuYasha's mind was bombarded with images of Kouga, '_why am I thinking of Kouga at a time like this...but his is handsome...what am I thinking! Forget about him and get on with the explanations, I still need to ask if they want to go to the ball as my guests._'

"But after he died as well, Sesshoumaru was the one to take care of me, he may seem cold and aloof all the time but in truth he's rather good hearted. I know, weird huh? Anyway, I asked him to help me and he did. We found a special potion that changes the sex of the consumer, which in this case was me. That pretty much is the story…sorry I lied to you guys."

Shippou gripped InuYasha's haori as he smiled up at her, "I forgive you InuYasha and I understand."

Smiling down at him InuYasha chuckled as she tweaked Shippou's ear, "thanks Shippou, but now onto business. There is a ball coming up and tomorrow Sesshoumaru is going to come and get me, I wanted to know if any of you guys wanted to come with me as my guests. If you do, then Sesshoumaru will provide the clothes."

"Where is this ball supposed to be held?" Miroku had crossed his arms as he thought over everything that InuYasha had told them.

"At the Lord of the North's Castle, Lord Taiku has just been graced with another child, so there is a ball being held. The first one in over Sixty three years, so what do you guys think, wanna come?"

Kagome nodded her head, as did Shippou, but Sango seemed reluctant and Miroku was waiting for Sango's answer before he voiced his own.

"Is this going to be dangerous InuYasha…do you think Naraku will try to take advantage of this and try to attack us?"

InuYasha snorted at that, "I doubt it, only an idiot would try to attack all the Lords of the Land and their guests, that is just asking for death. Besides, all the strongest demons are going to be there and as I said, he'd be a fool to think he could take us all on at once."

"Alright then, I suppose I'll go as well, but I'm going to stay on guard."

Miroku looked pleased as he heard Sango's response, "I'll go as well then."

"Great. Since we have all are planning on going, then we had best get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

InuYasha moved into a more comfortable position as she lay down for the night, Shippou hadn't moved and it seemed that he wanted to stay with InuYasha tonight. InuYasha didn't mind one bit as she watched to others bed down for the night.

After everyone was ready for bed, InuYasha let herself drift off as well. But as she grew sleepy, her mind filled with images and thoughts of Kouga, InuYasha was too tired to complain so she just let her mind wander as she fell into a deep slumber.

'_I'll just worry about it tomorrow..._'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- There you go...the next chapt might be up soon or not, I don't know yet. It all depends upon my schedualing at work, but until then, I hope that you'll bare with me! Till next chapt, Ja Ne!


	5. Comings And Goings

Hanyou of All Trades

* * *

A/N- It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about the extreeme leave of absence for this fic...but I couldn't figure out how to move the storyline along so I took a break, I should have told yah guys, sorry...

Anyway, I don't own Inu...XP

I hope this chapter really makes up for the long wait, so...without further ado, enjoy chapter 4, finally...

* * *

Chapter 4: Comings and Goings

The day had started off without a hitch, InuYasha had been up before the rest and was surprised when she found Sesshoumaru waiting outside of Kaede's hut for her. They had spent the early morning hours conversing, but when the sun had turned the clouds pink and orange, the others had awoken and come outside only to find InuYasha being held in a headlock by Sesshoumaru.

That was where the day had really started, Sango had immediately lifted her Hiraikotsu while Miroku had his hand fisted towards Sesshoumaru prepared to release his wind tunnel at any moment. Kagome had her bow in hand and was poised to draw an arrow when Shippou came stumbling out, rubbing his eyes groggily, looking up at everyone around him he was drawn towards InuYasha and Sesshoumaru.

A smile broke out on his face as he bounded forwards and leapt right at InuYasha, seeing this Sesshoumaru immediately released her and watched with a smirk on his lips as Shippou nestled himself comfortably against InuYasha's chest.

"InuYasha…what's everyone just standing around for? Aren't we going to the Northern lands today? And Sesshoumaru's here already…when did he get here? What are we…mrph?"

Shaking her head, InuYasha looked down at Shippou before she smiled up at Sesshoumaru, she could tell that Shippou's mindless rambling had gotten on his nerves, "Shippou…one question at a time please..." nodding to Sesshoumaru, InuYasha turned her eyes back on Shippou as Sesshoumaru removed his hand.

Shippou smiled sheepishly as he looked between InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, "sorry…I was just so excited…" clearing his throat, Shippou pointed over to the others, "and why are they all like that, did something attack?"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow as she glanced up at them only to find that all of them looked as if they had been splashed with cold water and slapped in the face for their stupidity, "I don't know…why don't you ask them Shippou…"

Nodding his head, Shippou hopped out of InuYasha's arms and ran over to Kagome and the others, "what are you guys doing…did a demon attack?" InuYasha watched with much satisfaction as Kagome's face flushed red and she started to fidget, at her side Miroku and Sango started to chuckle to themselves, Kirara just mewed and started to groom herself.

Shaking her head, InuYasha looked up at Sesshoumaru, "you ready to go brother?" Sesshoumaru flashed InuYasha a small smirk before settling his face into an almost complete copy of the normally cold and emotionless expression that he was well known for, InuYasha chuckled lightly at that, '_some things will never change, but enough of that, we had better get going if we are to reach the northern castle before the party._'

"Alright then, guys…let's get moving, we don't have much time before the ball, so let's go!" Not wanting to wait for their reactions, InuYasha flashed Sesshoumaru a wide grin before she turned and leapt into the trees, a feeling of excitement and hope grew in her belly as she jumped. '_I feel like I'm going to go crazy if we don't get to the Northern Castle soon…something is going to happen at the party, I don't know what, but it's something big. Ooooh, I can't wait!_'

Meanwhile, at the outskirts of the Northern Castle a figure could be seen pacing through a rosebush patch, another figure was there as well.

Kouga couldn't stand still, he just couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. Looking down at his mother as she continued to prune the rosebush before her, Kouga growled as he ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly.

"Calm down Kouga, it's not the end of the world…it's only a ball, just remember last time and all the fun you had with Lord Sesshoumaru's sister. What makes this time so different?" The gentle tone of his mother's voice washing over him had Kouga stilling, letting out an exasperated sigh, Kouga walked over and knelt next at his mother's side.

"Mother…I had forgotten her, how could I do that? She was intriguing, infuriating, interesting, beautiful, strong…different…so how mother, how could I ever forget such a jewel as her?" Kouga had knit his brows in frustration as he looked into his mother's pale grey eyes, seeing laughter reflected there caused Kouga's face to scrunch up into an embarrassed scowl as he looked away, his cheeks tinged a light pink.

Chuckling silently to herself, Kouga's mother turned from her son and continued to prune her rosebushes, "You like her don't you? If that's the case, then why are you so worried about this, she'll be here for the ball…you two can catch up then, so what is it that is really bothering you?"

Letting out a tortured sigh, Kouga let his shoulders slump as he looked at the grass beneath his bare feet, "it's the fact that I've been running into her all the time mother, but she…she has been disguised as a male and so I never knew it was her until just recently, what am I going to do mother? I've been treating her as some bug beneath my feet…she'll never forgive me for that, I just know it!"

Kouga watched as his mother shook her head as she got to her feet, after dusting off her knees, she looked down at him with gentle and understanding eyes. "Kouga, my son. She will accept your advances…if you approach her right, just remember to be yourself or she will never regain interest in you…let alone remember you."

Hearing the sound of running feet off to their side, Kouga got to his feet as well, prepared to defend his mother if necessary. He relaxed when he saw that it was his mother's personal servant, Rhiana, she came to a panting stop before them.

"Mi…milady Taiku, mistress Kamari has fallen ill! The medicine woman cannot figure out what's wrong with her…Milord wishes for you're presence in the nursery at once."

Kouga felt his heart nearly stop beating at Rhiana's words, at his side he felt his mother stiffen in horror and sorrow, "tell my father that she will be there momentarily."

Watching as Rhiana bowed before speeding off again, Kouga looked at his mother and saw how her body was shaking uncontrollably, reaching out Kouga pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"It's alright mother, let's go see her and I'll see if there's anything that I can do to help, we'll figure this out, alright…trust me."

Clearly unable to speak, Kouga accepted the nod that his mother gave him, holding her close to him, Kouga lead them back inside and towards the nursery his heart beating quickly and painfully within his chest.

'_Kami…what are we going to do? There has to be something…ah! Kagome! She's a miko and she's different…I've seen her patch every wound that InuYasha has ever received, if anyone can help us, it would be her. I must go and get them…but first, I have to find out what has happened to my sister._'

Content with his thoughts Kouga moved to the doors that seemed to just appear before him, it seemed that while he was thinking to himself, they had reached the nursery within the castle.

Sobs could be heard down the halls and Kouga felt his heart clench in pain yet once more, as they entered the room Kouga released his mother and watched as she ran over to her mates' side, seeing his mother now locked within his father's embrace Kouga made his way to the small crib a few feet away.

Looking into the crib, Kouga sank to his knees at what greeted his eyes. Kamari was curled onto her right side with her tail flared out behind her, but it was the color of her skin and the shallow breathing coming from her that had Kouga reaching a hand down to brush the hair from her face.

'_This is much worse than I thought it would be, there's no putting it off now, I must get Kagome and the others here as soon as possible. I just hope I won't be too late…_' feeling the clamminess of his sisters skin as his fingers lightly brushed against it, Kouga shuddered before he leant over the side of the crib to place a soft kiss upon her cold cheek.

Pulling back, Kouga took one last and long look at her before he pulled back and got to his feet, turning towards his mother and father he kept his eyes serious as he slowly spoke.

"Mother, father…I ask that I may be given permission to find InuYasha and her traveling companions and bring them here at once. Before you ask why, I want you both to know that among them is a powerful miko, the one who is the bearer of the Shikon jewel. She has special healing items that I am unfamiliar with and she might just be able to help Kamari…please allow me this one request."

Having said what he needed to say, Kouga knelt onto one knee before his parent's eyes, whatever his father told him he would obey without question. He just hoped that his father would give him this chance.

"Alright…but you must be quick, the healer said that she doesn't have much time left, if this friend of yours can save her, the sooner she is here the better. Go, you have our permission and hurry." The strain in his father's voice was evident and Kouga knew that if he failed in this, his father's spirit as well as his mother's heart, would be broken.

Getting to his feet he bowed low before his parents before turning and without a word, fleeing the room and the castle as fast as his legs could carry him, '_please allow me this one thing, that is all I ask…_'

At the same time miles away, "that's it! Argh! I've had it Miroku, if you try that one more time, I swear that you won't have Naraku to blame for your demise anymore!"

Reluctantly, InuYasha leapt down from the tree she was currently in, a scowl on her face, "alright, what happened now?"

They had been traveling for a few hours and had decided to take a break for the sake of the human's in the group, InuYasha had just about fallen asleep when Sango's voice filled the clearing for the third time in the last twenty minutes.

One glance at Sesshoumaru was all InuYasha needed to know that he was quickly loosing his patience just like her, walking over to where Kagome, Sango, Shippou and Miroku were sitting as they played one of Kagome's games from the future, InuYasha crossed her arms as she glared at them all.

"Well?" Kagome smiled sheepishly as she looked up at her, "Uh…Miroku keeps groping Sango when asking her if she had any of the same cards…" InuYasha's brows knit at Kagome's words, "what are you playing?"

Feeling a tug on her pant leg, InuYasha looked down into the smiling face of Shippou, "it's Go Fish…at least that's what Kagome calls it, it's a lot of fun, do you want to play InuYasha?"

Smirking lightly, InuYasha tousled Shippou's hair before pulling back, "not right now…but anyway, stop groping her Miroku, I think we're all tired of hearing you two go at it like this. So just give it a res…damn it!"

"InuYasha?" Ignoring the looks she was being given, InuYasha cursed under her breath.

Growling low in her throat, InuYasha turned from Kagome and the others as she faced the tree line, she could smell it…they we're going to have company very soon. As if agreeing with her, Kagome hesitantly got to her feet at InuYasha's side, "Kouga's coming…I can feel his shards…what does he want?"

"Looks like we're going to find out," glancing to her side, InuYasha found Sesshoumaru eyeing her as if she had gone daft or something, "what?"

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru turned and walked off into the trees in the direction Kouga was coming from, worried InuYasha started after him, "wait here Kagome, I'll be back in a bit." With that said she disappeared into the trees after her brother leaving Kagome looking after her in confusion.

Coming to a stop when she sighted Sesshoumaru leaning against a tree, InuYasha grit her teeth and stomped up to him, gripping the front of his haori InuYasha glared up into her brother's bored looking face.

"Are you mad at me or something? Damn it Sesshoumaru, tell me if you want to talk to me, don't just act indifferent all the time! It really pisses me off, now what did you want to tell me?"

Sighing, Sesshoumaru easily shook off InuYasha's grip as he looked down at her, "you really don't remember him do you, Lord Taiku's eldest son, Kouga." Seeing InuYasha's eyes blow wide in shock and confusion, Sesshoumaru looked away into the forest, he couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed yet, '_she always has a one track mind._'

"Come out Lord Taiku and explain yourself."

* * *

A/N- Cliff hanger...I know...T.T Sorry again abou the wait! Just to reasure you all, the next chapter is well underway and should be up in a week or two, no more long absence...at least for now...till then, Ja! 


	6. Request Of Importance

Hanyou of All Trades

* * *

A/N- Hey everyone...long time no see! I've recently been having troubles getting onto the internet because my dad's comp is being an ass...anyway, I had to update this in class...I just hope the teacher doesn't notice... 

Ah...to own InuYasha...that would be the life...

'_Thoughts_'

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Request of Importance

Turning in the direction Sesshoumaru had InuYasha watched as the trees shifted and someone started to emerge, a someone that InuYasha knew all too well, "Kouga…"

Something about the normally cheerful and playful wolf was off, he seemed tired and sad, "what's wrong?" Unable to help herself after seeing such a look of utter sadness, InuYasha walked towards the now stationary wolf demon, her chest was aching and she didn't know why but she wanted to help him.

Lifting his head at the gentle tone that InuYasha had used, Kouga looked into her amber eyes, seeing worry and something else there Kouga felt his heart leap into his throat as his body started moving of it's own accord.

Kouga had moved so fast that InuYasha didn't even have time to speak let alone put up a fight, his arms had wrapped about her and her arms were now sandwiched between Kouga and herself, he had buried his face into the hair at the side of her neck.

Taking a deep whiff of InuYasha's scent, Kouga felt his body tremble as he tried to get a hold of himself, '_what am I thinking…how could I jump at her like this, god, her scent, how I love it…InuYasha…I…I want…_'

"Uh…Kouga? Ummm…what are you doing?"

Jerking at the sound of InuYasha's voice Kouga felt his face burn with a deep blush as he shifted slightly, he wasn't going to let go of her but he did want to look into her eyes as he spoke to her, pulling back Kouga gripped InuYasha tighter as he looked at her puzzled eyes and blushing face.

He opened his mouth to say just how beautiful she looked in his eyes when he remembered why he came here in the first place, his eyes widened and he couldn't believe that he had almost forgotten.

"My…my sister, she needs help, please…I ask that you and everyone return to the north with me at once. She…she may die if we don't hurry, please InuYasha, I…" Sliding his right arm free, Kouga lifted it and ran his claws gently over InuYasha's cheek, "I need your help."

InuYasha could only gape in shock and confusion, she didn't know what to think let alone say, but when she heard her brother clear his throat she felt slightly relieved. "What exactly is wrong with young Kamari?"

Both Kouga and InuYasha turned their heads towards where Sesshoumaru stood, a knowing smirk was on his lips as he glanced between the two of them. InuYasha blushed harder as she tried to pull back, only to find that Kouga was holding her within an iron grip and it didn't seem that he would be letting go anytime soon.

Gulping uncertainly, Kouga shifted uncomfortably under the piercing look that Sesshoumaru was now giving him and he knew there was no lying to those eyes, "She has fallen ill and no one can figure out what has caused this, all we know is that if she doesn't get better soon, she will die. I…I came to ask if Kagome could help, I've seen her heal every wound that I or you InuYasha have ever received, I was hoping that she or someone from your group could help."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and walked towards where InuYasha and Kouga stood, his eyes were filled with laughter as he tugged lightly on InuYasha's ear causing her to blush deeper, "I'll go and speak with them, I want you two to speak and get the past out in the open, it's apparent that you still haven't grasped it yet InuYasha. Don't fail me Kouga."

With that said, Sesshoumaru released InuYasha's ear and walked back in the direction of where the others were camped, as he disappeared into the trees InuYasha turned her confused eyes upon Kouga.

"What was he talking about, what about the past?"

Taking a deep breath, Kouga went over the conversation he had had earlier with his mother and he knew that now was the time to do as she had suggested. Slowly releasing InuYasha, Kouga took a step back and gave her a soft look, '_it's now or never._'

"You looked amazing as you practiced, I couldn't believe that such a beautiful person could have ever existed and to tell you the truth, I was impressed when you didn't melt like all the other females I had come across. You were special…" rubbing his arm, Kouga felt his tail droop as he saw the confusion in InuYasha's eyes only deepen.

"I'm sorry that after the ball I just left and didn't make contact with you again, I don't know why I forgot, it was almost like a fog had fallen and I just plain couldn't remember. But that doesn't make how I treated you when we met again alright, even if I thought you were a male, I should have remembered you. Who could ever forget your iron will and standoffish nature, I am glad to know who you are InuYasha."

InuYasha felt her mind whirl as memories and feelings from her past came flooding back to her as she heard Kouga's words, she couldn't believe it herself as the last few moments she and Kouga had together flashed though her mind, '_I'm such a fool._'

"I…Kouga, I am the one who should be sorry," walking over, InuYasha ran her fingers over Kouga's right cheek as she smiled gently, "you remembered, it was I who forgot. Forgive me…" as InuYasha pulled her hand back it was grabbed suddenly and InuYasha found herself locked in another embrace, one that she accepted and returned fully this time.

He couldn't stop himself as he pulled InuYasha back into his arms and when he felt her arms encircle him as well, Kouga felt tears starting to well up in his eyes, tears that he hadn't shed since he was but a pup.

"I…I do InuYasha, I do…but I have one request though," Kouga felt his face burn with a blush as he realized that what he was about to ask of InuYasha was a very sudden and big step, but as he felt her pull back and look into his eyes, he didn't care anymore.

Feeling something strange stirring within her stomach at Kouga's words, InuYasha knew that what he wanted was very important but was she ready to hear it?

Shaking her head at where her thoughts were leading her, InuYasha moved back enough so that she could look at his face as he spoke, but what she saw in his eyes had her heart nearly stop beating. He had unshed tears in his ice-blue orbs and what swirled within their depths had InuYasha's heart kick starting itself again, "wha…what is this request?"

Breathing deeply Kouga pressed his forehead against InuYasha's as he looked deep into her honey colored eyes, "I would be honored if you would allow me to court you, InuYasha…and I know it's sudden and with my sister sick it's not timed right but I, mrph!"

Kouga blinked in surprise at the hand that had been clamped over his mouth, he tried to look into InuYasha's eyes but he found her head tilted to where her bangs were covering them, her body seemed to be trembling and he could hear her taking deep breaths.

Feeling panic rise in the pit of his stomach, Kouga bit on his tongue and as the taste of his own blood filled his mouth his panic had turned to dispair, '_what was I thinking? How could I just ask her such a thing so soon after she had remembered, I am such an idiot, I wouldn't be surprised if she killed me over this…I just hope that my sister will be alright before my demise._'

Having resigned himself to a quick and painful death, Kouga was unprepared when InuYasha removed her hand only to have it replaced with something much softer and a lot more comfortable, letting his eyes close as he pressed back into the kiss Kouga let out a low whine when he felt a hand brush against the fur of his tail.

Breaking the kiss after a moment, InuYasha took a deep breath as she hesitantly lifted her head, Kouga had a goofy smile plastered across his lips while his half lidded eyes looked glazed.

Brushing her fingers against Kouga's bangs, InuYasha stepped closer to Kouga's form and pressed her body against his, hearing a slight gasp of surprise as Kouga's eyes snapped open and fell upon her.

InuYasha gulped at the lump that had suddenly risen in her throat. "I…I accept…"

Looking away from the way Kouga's eyes widened, InuYasha felt really uncomfortable at the way he just stood there staring at her and so she nearly jumped when he finally spoke, "r…really? You'll allow me to court you? Truly?!"

Wanting to leap about in mad joy, Kouga was determined to make sure that InuYasha was serious about this before he tried anything, but seeing that she was still not looking at him he sighed and gripped her chin. Turning InuYasha's head to where their eyes were meeting, Kouga ran his thumb over her bottom lip gently, "are you sure?"

Nodding her head, InuYasha was ill prepared when Kouga suddenly hoisted her into the air and started to laugh madly as he spun them both around in circles, feeling her own laughter fill the air at how silly Kouga was behaving InuYasha tilted her head back as she stretched her hands out, all the while letting Kouga continue to spin them both until they both grew rather dizzy.

As he came to a wobbly stop, Kouga swayed before he finally lost his balance and fell backwards, InuYasha let out a shriek as she fell out of the air and landed heavily upon Kouga's chest.

Her head was spinning but InuYasha pushed herself up anyways, looking down InuYasha saw Kouga wincing with a smile on his lips, "are you alright?"

Chuckling, Kouga opened his eyes and as his vision cleared, he saw that InuYasha was leaning over him her eyes filled with concern and worry. Remembering her answer, Kouga's hand shot out and gripped a hold of InuYasha's shoulder, pulling her down roughly, Kouga solidly locked his lips to those of InuYasha's.

Shock was the first emotion that flooded through InuYasha's mind, but it soon dissolved into that of contentedness, smiling against Kouga's lips InuYasha shifted as she reached her hand about Kouga's head and buried it against the back of his ponytail.

Feeling Kouga's tongue brushing against the seems of her lips in a questioning act, InuYasha purred low in her throat as she tentatively parted her lips, a fine shiver wracked her body as Kouga thrust deeply into her moist cavern and started attacking the roof of her mouth.

For what seemed minutes, InuYasha and Kouga waged their own personal war and by far, Kouga came out the victor. Both panting as they finally broke their kiss, InuYasha nuzzled her face against Kouga's cheek in a sign of affection, Kouga merely smiled as he nuzzled back.

But it was the sounds of gasps and laughter that had both Kouga and InuYasha springing to their feet in defensive positions, a solid blush burned both their faces as they faced their unnoticed audience.

Sesshoumaru was leaning nonchalantly against a tree with a blushing Shippou perched upon his shoulder, at his side both Kagome and Sango were staring wide eyed at them but it was the laughter coming from Miroku that finally caused InuYasha's temper to snap.

Growling low in her throat, InuYasha stomped over to the monk and gripped the front of his robes as she bored into his eyes, "stow it houshi, before I give you something you'll really regret."

Miroku gulped audibly as his eyes grew wide in fear and apprehension, pleased at the reaction she had received, InuYasha walked back over to Kouga and was about to say something when Kouga slipped an arm about her waist.

Letting out an '_eep_' of surprise, InuYasha blushed heavily as Kouga flashed her a soft smile before turning stern and serious eyes upon their companions, "I assume that Sesshoumaru has told you all why I am here?" Receiving nods from everyone, Kouga took a deep breath as he looked at InuYasha, she was flashing him an encouraging look and Kouga felt his heart leap in response.

"Then we had best get moving…ummm…Sesshoumaru, I would like to talk to you privately for a moment if I may?" Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow before nodding his head in approval, letting out the breath he hadn't know he'd been holding, Kouga slowly released InuYasha and seeing her smile he turned and walked over to follow Sesshoumaru into the trees.

Once they were out of sight and hearing rang, Sesshoumaru turned and faced Kouga, his eyes hard and serious. "I think I know what you plan to speak with me about Kouga," Kouga shifted uncomfortably as he took a deep breath before locking his eyes with the Taiyoukai before him.

"I would like to formally ask for the right to court your sister, I promise I will treat her like a queen, so please consider before saying no." Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru chuckled silently to himself as he fake glared at Kouga.

Seeing the look being sent his way, Kouga felt his heart sink as his tail drooped between his legs in defeat, '_I knew he would never approve…I…I am sorry InuYasha…I've failed you._'

Watching Kouga's reaction, Sesshoumaru felt his lips twitch in amusement as he approached the wolf. Seeing Kouga tremble as he gripped his shoulder, Sesshoumaru couldn't stop the laughter that burbled up in his chest.

Hearing laughter, Kouga turned confused and surprised eyes upon Sesshoumaru, he opened his mouth to ask what was so funny but when Sesshoumaru patted his back roughly, Kouga snapped his mouth shut.

"You have my permission to court InuYasha but remember, if you hurt her in anyway, your life will be forfeit…understand?"

Kouga's jaw dropped as his eyes widened and Sesshoumaru let a full blown smirk cross his lips as he gently closed the wolf's mouth, "well then, let's return to the others and be on our way."

Feeling a smile make it's way across his face, Kouga nodded his head and his tail began to beat the air excitedly, '_thank you Kami!_'

* * *

A/N- Sorry about all the fluff, it's just the way the chapt evolved...anyway, I hope you guys enjoied it! And did I trick you in the last chapt about who it was going to be coming out of the trees? Who thought it was Kouga's father?? 

Heh, anyway...as I said in the beginning, I might not be able to update for a while until my dad gets the comp's shit together...so, sorry ahead of time if it's a long wait...

Until then...Ja Ne!


	7. To The Northern Den

Hanyou of All Trades

* * *

A/N- Welcome back to this story, I apologize for the long amount of time that it's taken me to finish this chapt, but now it is done and ready for your reading pleasure.

So I hope you all enjoy this chapt, because, they finally reach their destination and a couple things will be brought to light...

I also hope this was worth the wait...

And just so you all know, my computer died on me, so now I'm stuck using my dad's and only have a small time window to write, so forgive me, I'm still trying...it's just a little harder now... T.T

One more note, in the last chapt I accidentally used Kouga's father's name for his mother, her name is actually Michi and his is Taiku, so don't confuse the two. Once again, sorry about not catching this beforehand. Thanx!

Disclaimer- Don't own InuYasha, if only, if only...

'_Thoughts_'

Enjoy!

88888888888888--------------------------------------------88888888888888

Chapter 6:

To the Northern Den

8888888888--------------------------8888888888

Shippou was curious.

He just couldn't help it, he was a kitsune after all and kitsune were very curious creatures. When faced with a puzzle, they wouldn't give up until they figured it out.

Right now, Shippou's puzzle was what exactly was going on between InuYasha and Kouga.

Ever since they had happened upon them in the clearing, they had been acting really strange and they hadn't left each other's side. He had his suspicions but he really wasn't sure.

He knew that his curiosity would get the better of him soon and he decided to heck with it. Running, he easily caught up to where InuYasha and Kouga were walking. Tensing his leg muscles, he leapt easily into the air and landed softly upon InuYasha's shoulder, surprising her in the process.

She swayed slightly at the sudden addition of weight but Kouga quickly gripped her shoulder, steadying her. Flashing him a grateful smile she looked over at Shippou and found him gazing back at her with wide eyes.

Recognizing this look from when it had been used against Kagome, InuYasha rolled her eyes and let out a sigh as she looked to Kouga for help. Kouga lifted an eyebrow and tightened his grip as he looked at Shippou as well, "what is it kit?"

Shippou turned his head towards Kouga and narrowed his eyes, "what is going on? I thought that you two hated each other..." Kouga's eyes widened at Shippou's words before a dark blush rose upon his cheeks.

InuYasha couldn't stop a smirk from crossing her lips, it was just way too damn funny. Noticing the amusement in InuYasha's eyes, Kouga growled lightly as he flashed InuYasha a pointed look, one that had InuYasha gulping in bemusement.

"Actually, InuYasha has agreed to become my future mate..." Kouga trailed off when Shippou did an anime fall off his shoulder, head-planting in the ground at his legs. InuYasha stopped walking and bent, picking the kit up and cradling him in her arms.

Sending Kouga a weak glare, InuYasha gently shook Shippou trying to wake him, which he did a moment later. Jerking in InuYasha's arms, Shippou stared up at her in awe and confusion, "did what Kouga say is true?"

Sighing, InuYasha let a small smile quirk her lips as she gave a slow nod of her head. But it was Shippou's reaction that really surprised her.

"So he's going to be my new Outo-san?!" Shippou's eyes were wide with hope and excitement, his small hands fisting in InuYasha's haori as he gazed up at her.

At her side InuYasha could feel Kouga's shock, chuckling lightly InuYasha decided to play a little trick on the wolf. Lifting her hand, InuYasha brought Shippou up higher and proceeded to whisper lightly into his ear.

"Shippou, I need your help with something." Shippou straightened immediately and gave a firm nod of his head, giving InuYasha permission to continue. "Alright, in exactly five seconds after we're done talking, I want you to..."

Kouga was straining to hear the rest but that was as much as he had been able to catch, it had been a shock that Shippou had asked such a thing, but it was what InuYasha was up to that really had him confused.

Finishing, InuYasha smirked as she pulled back, "you get it?" Shippou just smiled before nuzzling against InuYasha's chin in a purely affectionate way. InuYasha just chuckled as she petted his head gently, all the while silently counting to five in her head.

The second five struck, she started walking forewords, not even listening when Kouga called out her name. Shippou leapt from her shoulder, landing upon the ground as he ran over to Kouga, smiling widely as he leapt up and straight into the wolf's arms.

Kouga blinked down at Shippou and smiled slightly in confusion, but before he could think, let alone do anything else, Shippou latched onto his chest and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Otou-san, I love you!!"

The wolf's reaction was almost immediate, his face grew rather pale even as he froze in place, several seconds ticked by before the rest of the rather shocked InuTatchi heard low chuckles coming from their Hanyou leader.

Unable to hold her mirth for very long, InuYasha soon just about collapsed against a nearby tree, her laughter filling the clearing about them.

Kouga snapped out of his self-induced stupor the moment he heard InuYasha's laughter. Narrowing his eyes, he set a slightly confused Shippou upon the ground at his feet before turning and practically tip-toeing up to InuYasha.

Taking a deep breath, he leapt forewords, his arms wrapping tightly about InuYasha's waist before he hefted her straight up into the air. InuYasha had been so involved in her mirth that she hadn't even noticed the wolf's approach.

So it came as no surprise when she snarled in surprise, before ripping herself free and moving to destroy her attacker. Only to come face to face with a very pleased wolf.

Deepening her snarl, InuYasha moved away, stomping the few feet to where Sesshoumaru stood watching. He looked rather amused at their antics and merely raised an eyebrow when InuYasha had reached him.

"Stuff it Fluffy!" Huffing, InuYasha crossed her arms as she proceeded to glare Kouga into the ground.

His tail drooping at the look that his intended was giving him, Kouga glanced at the ground slightly guilty, '_just how stupid am I? How could I let her goad me into this, and now I've made her mad..._'

Deciding it might just be better to bite the bullet than not, Kouga steeled himself as he lifted his head and moved cautiously over to stand before InuYasha.

And that was when a loud crack echoed throughout the clearing, causing nearby birds to scatter.

InuYasha winced in pain as she gripped her skull, that had seriously hurt like hell. Whimpering as she felt a horrid headache coming on, InuYasha turned to look at her attacker, who merely glared right back at her.

Yup folks, it had been Sesshoumaru.

He'd had about enough of InuYasha's childish behavior, he should have never let her leave the castle. It seemed that not only had her years of wandering make her unlearn almost all the class edict that he'd taught her but her duty's to her future mate.

Kouga blinked at what he'd just seen, Sesshoumaru had almost split InuYasha's skull open with a very well placed fist. Shoving down his desire to attack Sesshoumaru for hurting his intended, Kouga instead gripped InuYasha's shoulder's and pulled her foreword.

Purring gently, he placed a gentle kiss to the large knot she had received. He then pulled back, took her hand in his own and started walking again.

InuYasha could only mewl when she felt Kouga's lips on her head, no matter how much pain she was in, that kiss alone had made her feel better. Not to mention realize why she'd received it in the first place.

'_I am such an idiot, damn, I deserved that hit and the pain that came with it. I need to apologize to Kouga later, but first I should thank him._'

So as Kouga lead her away, InuYasha tightened her grip on his fingers even as she nuzzled her nose against Kouga's cheek in silent thanks. Kouga just smiled at that. '_Seems she's forgiven me..._'

The rest of their journey went rather smoothly, except for when they had to pry Miroku away from a couple young ladies and beat up the few unruly men who kept hitting on InuYasha.

All in all, they had made good time, considering all that had occurred and within a few hours they found themselves before Kouga's true home. The Northern Lord's castle.

Shippou who had come to sit on InuYasha's shoulder once again, nearly fell off when he saw how big the castle was, it was huge. His reaction was mirrored by Kagome who had gasped in surprise, while Miroku and Sango only looked on in slight amazement. They were familiar with places like these after all.

Taking a deep breath, Kouga let loose a long a deep howl. Calling to his parents, his siblings, and his pack, telling them that not only had he returned but he wasn't alone either.

Almost immediately a female wolf came running their way, coming to a sliding halt before Kouga, she bowed her head in respect before relaying the newest update on his sister's condition.

Being a canine breed themselves, both Sesshoumaru and InuYasha had understood every word, which was what caused them both, with Kouga of course, to bolt towards the castle.

It was bad news.

Kamari still hadn't woken and now she was spitting up blood, a fact that even for Youkai infants, was deadly.

Not understanding what was going on, the rest of the InuTatchi hurried after the others, worry beginning to fill them as well.

It had taken them mere moments as they rushed past servants and anyone else who happened to be in their way, coming to a panting stop before the door's to the nursery. Taking a deep breath, Kouga shoved the door open and hurried inside, the other's following close behind.

There were three other Youkai in the room other than Kouga's parents and a few wolves, but Kouga felt a strained but happy smile cross his lips when he saw his brother and sisters.

They all perked up the second they saw Kouga and bum-rushed him, if it hadn't been for the loud bark that filled the room, causing everyone to stop and turn their attention upon Lord Taiku.

His grey eyes were hard as he looked at Kouga, "did you bring her Kouga?" Licking his lips, Kouga gave a firm nod of his head, as he looked behind him and couldn't help but smile when Kagome stepped forewords.

Carrying her yellow bag, Kagome cautiously made her way past Kouga's siblings and to where his parents stood next to the cradle, upon reaching them Kagome bowed deeply to show respect. "May I attend to your Daughter Milord and Lady?"

Kagome might have not been from this time, but that didn't mean that she didn't have manners in proper edict when dealing with a Lord or Lady. Her mother was very thorough when it came to having manners.

"You may Miko," lifting her head Kagome smiled even as she dropped her bag, "InuYasha, come here, I'm gonna need your help."

Moving quickly, InuYasha hurried over to Kagome's side and gave a brief bow to Kouga's parents before gripping the Miko's shoulder, "so what do yah need me to do?"

Unzipping one of the bigger parts of her bag, Kagome drew out a thermometer and a small terry cloth, taking her water bottle, Kagome poured some of the water onto the cloth. "Can you hold her for me?"

Nodding her head, InuYasha knelt as she gently reached down and lifted the small and fragile pup, making sure she was very careful, InuYasha held her close to her chest protectively even as she turned to face Kagome.

Flashing InuYasha a smile in thanks, Kagome took the cloth and wiped at the small flecks of blood that had dried on her cheeks. The touch of the cold cloth made the child shift as if she was waking when InuYasha purred softly, while gently stroking her fingers over Kamari's small curls of hair.

Within moments the pup resettled and Kagome was able to continue, taking the thermometer, she used her pinky finger to gently ease Kamari's mouth open enough that she could stick the end of the thermometer in. It beeped once and then Kagome kept her eyes on her watch as she pressed her finger's to the pup's neck, keeping track of her heart-beat.

It didn't take long before the thermometer began to beep again and Kagome quickly pulled it out, shaking her head at what she saw. "InuYasha, I'm gonna need you to force her to eat something, her temp is too high but that's not as bad as what I think is causing this."

Nodding her head, InuYasha reached into another part of Kagome's bag and withdrew some of the deer meat from her last kill. Kagome had wrapped some of it up in case they needed it later, and it seemed that later had come.

Kagome had taken the time to pull out her medicine bag, she was so glad her mother had packed it for her, or else she might not be able to do this. Pulling out the children aspirin that came with the pack, Kagome took a pill broke it in half and then proceeded to crush it to powder.

InuYasha had unwrapped the meat and had bitten off a small piece, using her powerful canines, she chewed and ground the meat until it was almost a liquid. Taking a little and putting it on two of her fingers, InuYasha let Kagome sprinkle the meat with the medicinal powder before she held open Kamari's mouth with one hand, and shoving her other's with the meat down the pups' throat.

She started to squirm, but InuYasha held her still until she had swallowed all of the meat and medicine. Pulling her hand out, InuYasha shushed the pup until she drifted off again, smiling she looked to Kagome.

"Anything else?" Kagome just smiled before getting to her feet and turning to face Kouga's parents. "Let her sleep undisturbed for a couple hours and the fever should break, but I'm afraid that whatever you have been feeding her had caused this."

Lady Michi's eyes widened at the Miko's words before she turned to her mate, "Taiku, what has she been fed today?" Sighing, Taiku gave his mate a small hug, "the boar meat that one of our pack caught this morning, but how has this made my pup ill Miko, the meat is fresh."

Shaking her head, Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose, "answer me this first, do your cooks prepare the meals without washing their hands or their cooking instruments?"

Blinking at that, Taiku tilted his head, "I...I am not sure..." his brow creased as he thought it over and that was when he realized what she was trying to tell him.

"I see, forgive me Miko, I just had to make sure you knew what you were doing. Torin, fetch the one who prepared Kamari's meal this morning and bring them here, understand?"

The wolf he had spoken too barked once before he was off and down the corridor.

Kagome shook her head angrily, '_no wonder no one lived very long here, even the Youkai, man, I'm glad I know about hygiene..._' "Your daughter had food poisoning. An illness that happens when germs mix and cause stomach problems."

Kneeling again, Kagome went about putting her stuff away while InuYasha stood and gently handed Kamari to her mother, "Kagome is right, little Kamari should be better by tomorrow, so no worries."

The relief that flooded Michi's face was enough to have InuYasha smiling gently before she turned to head over to the others, only to be stopped when Lady Michi had gripped her wrist.

She smiled at both InuYasha and Kagome, "Thank you, thank you both so much. I will forever be in your debt."

Smirking playfully, InuYasha just patted Lady Michi's shoulder, "you're welcome, after all, that's what we do."

They then both moved over to join the others, or at least InuYasha tried too. It seemed that Kouga had other plans for her though, because just as she reached them, Kouga gripped her about the waist and practically drug her back over to his parents. His siblings close on his heels.

Reaching them, he smiled at their shocked and confused expressions, "mother, father. InuYasha, Lady of the Western Lands has consented to be my mate and I ask your blessing."

Stilling immediately, InuYasha wrenched one arm free to bop Kouga upside the head, "you could have let me know that's what you were going to do, and not just drag me like some kind of rag-doll!"

Kouga just flashed her a sheepish smile even as Lady Michi began to laugh quietly, while a small smirk had crossed Lord Taiku's lips. "Very well my son, you have my blessing and of course all your companions must stay until the ball. At which we will introduce our daughter and announce your engagement."

Reaching out, Lord Taiku place his hands upon his son's and InuYasha's shoulders, giving them a good squeeze even as he flashed Sesshoumaru a knowing look from across the room.

And as their eyes met, he knew one thing for certain, this was going to be one interesting week.

* * *

A/N- Ahhh...there we are, another chapt down!

Man I feel good! Hope this made up for the long wait on it, sorry again it took so long!

'Bout time I worked on this one again...anyway, please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapt.

Now onto the next chapt! Yes!!

Till next time...and believe me, there will be a next time...

Ja Ne!


	8. Ring Around the Castle

Hanyou of All Trades

A/N- Good to be back everyone, just to let you all know I'm gonna post a note telling you all that it's gonna take me a while to update other chapts...I've caught a severe infection in my sinuses and have been in and out of the hospital. So please forgive the horrid lateness on all my stories.

I will continue to try working on them, but what with being as sick as I am and all, I don't know how soon the updates will be...so please, just bare with me and I will continue to try. Alright?

Anyway here we are again and now the fun really begins, it's time for our two love birds to court!!

And sorry about last chapt and how I handled Fluffy, that should be cleared up soon...besides, what does he know about human meds? Hmmm?...think about it...

Disclaimer- Don't own InuYasha, never did, so nah!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Inner Youkai Thoughts/Talking**_'

Now onto the flick!

-------------------------99999------------------------

Chapter 7: 

Ring around the Castle

---------------------------------------99999----------------------------------------

She was tired and frankly, sick of sitting there listening to Kagome and Sango babbling on about what happened with Miroku, or what didn't.

It was driving her nuts, no wonder she had pretended to be male, to stay out of situations like these.

After all, when Kagome and Sango had invited her to join them in the baths, she had expected a quiet affair. Maybe a few words here or there, but not non-stop blah, blah, blah.

Dunking herself once more in the hot water to rinse out the rest of the soap in her hair, InuYasha got to her feet ignoring Sango and Kagome's utterances of her name.

She didn't want to hear it.

Snatching a towel on the way out she quickly dried her hair before wrapping the towel about herself and making her way out into the hall. Stretching immediately as she felt the cool air of the corridor brush against her skin, InuYasha headed off to her room, where she knew there would be a new and clean kimono waiting for her.

That was the one thing that she did miss, she had to admit. The clean clothes and hot indoor baths, ahhh, they were heaven on her sore and strained muscles.

Upon reaching her room, InuYasha made to open it when she noticed something strange; there was a peculiar scent about her door one that was rather familiar. '_But what is it?_'

Deciding that it really didn't matter, InuYasha slipped into her room. Letting her towel slide from her form, she strode across the stone floor coming to a stop before her bed.

It was wonderfully decorated with different hues of red and black, as was the main decor in her chambers. But it was the intricately designed kimono lying in the center of the bed that had caught her full attention.

The soft purple of the cloth seemed to blend perfectly with the bedding's dark background, even as the embroidered petal green lines of ivy trailed from the hem and all the way up to rest upon the heart of the kimono. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Reaching out she was about to brush her finger's against the fabric when a sudden shift off to her left alerted her to the presence of someone. '_It must be that same someone from outside...but why are they still in here?_'

Shifting so that her hair covered her chest, InuYasha let her claws extend even as she scented her bedroom, keeping a close eye to see anything out of the ordinary.

Something in the shadows near the door shifted and InuYasha was immediately reaching for her tetsusaiga, which sat at the top of the bed where she had left it earlier.

Her '_guest_' moved quickly at that, leaping out of the shadows and landing right before her. It was a wolf and clearly a female at that.

InuYasha could only blink in utter surprise and confusion before finally the truth of that scent dawned on her.

This was one of Kouga's guardian wolves, one that had been following after him ever sense when they had met again at that human village. She had also been one of the wolves that had tackled her, when Kouga had kidnapped Kagome.

Letting a soft smile cross her lips, "hey, just what are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be with Kouga, you're one of his right?"

The wolf barked deeply and InuYasha blinked in slight surprise, "what do you mean you were moving my stuff, moving it to where?! This is my room isn't it?!"

Another growling bark answered her and InuYasha couldn't stop herself from blushing heavily, "well...uhh...I know that's tradition, but aren't we supposed to wait until the mating ceremony first?!"

A snort was the only answer that greeted her as the wolf turned and returned to what she had been doing before. Her body shifted easily to that of a human as she bent down to pick up the stuff before her.

Narrowing her eyes, InuYasha grabbed at the kimono and went about dressing in it, keeping her eyes upon the wolf before her.

"Why didn't Kouga come to tell me about this himself?" Tying the obi, InuYasha smoothed the material out gently before crossing her arms and approaching the wolf.

"Milady, I have merely come to do as Lord Kouga has commanded. If you have complaints then take them up with him yourself, it's not my job to be your messenger."

Raising an eyebrow at the clearly insulting way that the wolf had responded, InuYasha couldn't help but smile. Finally there was someone who wasn't afraid to speak her mind to her superiors.

"Alright I'll do that, but first, what is your name?"

The wolf stilled at her words, before turning to regard her with confused green eyes. "Tori, Milady."

Nodding her head, InuYasha placed a clawed hand upon Tori's shoulder and gave it a good squeeze. "Nice to meet yah, hopefully we'll see more of each other. Later Tori!"

Waving, InuYasha turned and exited her room. Once in the hall, she took a deep pull of the air and easily located Kouga's scent. Smirking to herself, she started off in its direction, "ready or not Kouga, here I come."

In the castle's courtyard-

He'd never felt more alive than he did when fighting and even though he knew that none of his wolves would truly attempt to harm him, he still found it rather invigorating to be able to work his body to the limit in this way.

Dodging a couple kicks and punches from three of his combatants, Kouga turned on his heel and made to kick the nearest one in the face. Only to loose his balance when something hard struck the back of his head, causing him to slip and fall hard onto his ass.

Groaning, he looked around only to find a large rock. It was apparent that it was the culprit. Growling now, Kouga surged to his feet and glared at all those around him, human, wolf, and pup alike.

"Who threw this?!"

A loud snort behind him had him whirling to meet the angered but slightly amused gaze of InuYasha. He wanted to yell at her but the moment he took in her appearance, he was unable to move let alone speak.

'_She's so...beautiful..._' Kouga had never seen a more breathtaking sight than the complete vision now before him; InuYasha had to be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Pick your jaw off the ground wolfy, I'm not here just to be gaped at." Jerking at InuYasha's words, Kouga dropped the rock and quickly dismissed his combatants.

"But you will forgive the occasional stare...won't you?" Tilting his head, Kouga slowly approached InuYasha. He was moving almost like a hunter stalking its prey. And InuYasha knew it.

Feeling her face heat, InuYasha turned her back on the wolf while crossing her arms angrily across her chest. '_Damn wolf...how dare he embarrass me like that?_'

Creeping closer and closer. Kouga didn't come to a stop until he was standing directly behind InuYasha, their bodies almost touching. "So InuYasha," he was purring as he placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"What brings you out here, or did you just want to watch my great prowess in action?"

Narrowing her eyes at those words, InuYasha began to growl threateningly. "Wolf, you're trying my patience. Do you have a death wish?" '_Prowess my ass!_'

Chuckling at the fact that his taunt had worked, Kouga slipped his hand from InuYasha's shoulder to her waist. Sliding his hand around her belly, Kouga tightened grip and pulled InuYasha against his chest firmly.

"Now then, tell me why you're really out here."

Grunting at the sudden contact of Kouga's rock hard abs, InuYasha squirmed a bit before she finally gave in. Stilling, InuYasha sank back into the embrace, enjoying the warmth it gave to her.

"Oh just a little something about my things being moved to your room...any idea's?" Making sure that her voice had deepened to imply that she was really angry, InuYasha nearly smirked when Kouga stiffened.

"Uh...well, it's just that..." Bending his head to rest his forehead against InuYasha's shoulder, Kouga took a deep breath. "I can't stand not being at your side, I don't want us to be apart even if it's for a little while. I...I just..."

Feeling her face burn once again, InuYasha just shook her head. "You're hopeless, you know that right?"

Tilting her head back to rest against Kouga's shoulder as well, InuYasha stared up at the sky. "I understand you silly wolf, it just would have been nice if you'd come to tell me yourself. I nearly gutted that wolf of yours you know."

Stilling at InuYasha's words Kouga gripped her a little bit tighter, "you didn't hurt her did you?" Snorting, InuYasha shook her head, "just scared her a bit, that's all."

Letting out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, Kouga lifted his head. "That's a relief, I can't have you killing off my wolves, now can I?"

Growling amusedly at that, InuYasha shifted in Kouga's grip, turning to face him once again. "Very funny, how 'bout I start with you, wolf-boy?!"

Smiling openly at that, Kouga stepped back, placing his hands upon his hips. "Are you sure you want to try it? Because I'm ready anytime you are...my lady." Kouga gave a mock bow at the end and was pleased when InuYasha predictably bristled at his words.

"Oh, you're asking for it now, flea bag."

Clenching a fist, InuYasha turned to face Kouga. A sweet look crossing her face and thoroughly confusing the wolf before her. Taking a step closer to Kouga, InuYasha purred at the back of her throat and when Kouga shivered, she lifted her fist and nailed him right in the face.

As Kouga flew backwards, InuYasha crossed her arms, turned her head up before turning and making her way back into the castle. '_So much for that, baka Ookami. He'll always be an idiot..._'

Kouga could only blink in surprise as he held his busted nose; he hadn't thought InuYasha would really attack him.

Hearing a snort behind him, Kouga turned to see that Sesshoumaru had made an appearance. Knowing how dumb he must look sitting sprawled out on his ass as he was, Kouga hurried to his feet. Trying his best to save face.

"I see that you still have a lot to learn Kouga. You still do not completely understand her," shaking his head, Sesshoumaru turned and started walking the same way InuYasha had gone.

He'd gone but a few feet before stopping to glance back over his shoulder at the still rather embarrassed Kouga. "And keep this in mind wolf. If you hurt her, I shall disembowel you."

And with that said, Sesshoumaru disappeared into the castle as well. Leaving behind a rather pale looking Ookami prince.

A/N- Well, that's it for this chapt, I hope it didn't disappoint anyone...sigh...

But anyway, here's the Jap terms-

Ookami- Wolf

Baka- Stupid

Obi- Waist wrap of a Kimono

Kimono- A complete silk robe/dress

And that's it...

Whelp, wish me luck on getting better, believe me, I'm gonna need it.

Anywhoo, until next time.

Ja Ne!


	9. An Unwelcome Visitor

Hanyou Of All Trades

A/N- Welcome, welcome, to chapter 8! I am very sorry for the delay in this update, I feel horrible about it all, I really do. I'm doing my best to get everything ready for an update and I am going to do my best to get caught up once again.

I just hope you all are still hanging in there with me, because this story's still got a bit to go.

Disclaimer- I'm just doing this for fun and as such, I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. But hey, it is still quite a bit of fun to play with the characters.

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Inner Youkai Thoughts/Talking**_'

Now onto the flick! Enjoy!

-99999-

Chapter 8: 

An unwelcome Visitor

-99999-

The time for the ball had finally come and as night began to fall, InuYasha finally left her now shared chambers.

She'd locked herself up earlier in the day, due to the arrival of the other Lords and Ladies, but there was one in particular that really got on her nerves.

It was the small outlying clan of white wolves, the one in which a very annoying and obsessed red-head resided. And she really wasn't looking forward to having to share Kouga with anyone.

And it was with that thought in the forefront of her mind that InuYasha walked down the halls, going to where she was to meet her brother. Once they had been introduced together, then they could split ways and she could go to Kouga's side.

She still couldn't believe that this was technically her engagement party too, it just shocked her that after all this time, and she would finally gain her hearts greatest desire. Being with someone she loved and who loved her in return.

InuYasha had been so deep in thought that she didn't notice her brother come to a stop behind her. He just watched her for a few moments before he poked her in the back with his tail.

Whirling, InuYasha bared her fangs and her claws, ready to take on anything. But she stopped mid-pounce when she saw that it was only her brother.

Narrowing her eyes at the clearly amused look on his face, InuYasha continued to growl. "And what is so damn funny?"

Sesshoumaru grew serious at that, he gave InuYasha a withering look. "Are you sure it is him that you want? Are you sure that he shall care for you and no other female? Because if he doesn't, I shall personally enjoy giving him a vivisection."

InuYasha felt a cold chill rush through her body as she took in the look of her brother's eyes, he was serious, dead serious and it scared her. Licking her lips, InuYasha smiled shakily, "Brother please, I love him. So please, trust me in this, he's loyal to me. He is I know he is."

He watched her for a moment more before he finally reached out his hand, InuYasha took his hesitantly. She still wasn't sure if her brother was going to grill her about Kouga.

When there was no continuing argument forthcoming, InuYasha relaxed. "Thank you brother. For everything you've done."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond verbally, instead he tightened his grip upon her arm and began leading her down the hall, towards the entrance into the main chamber. InuYasha could already hear the music and she trembled in anticipation.

'_It's almost here! The moment of truth! Oh...I hope I'm ready for this..._' They had reached the entrance doors and with a firm push from the servants, they stepped over the threshold and into the ballroom.

Music erupted about them, along with laughter and other such party noises. InuYasha took a deep breath as she squared her shoulder's, looking aloof and unapproachable.

A man off to their side spoke loud so everyone could hear him over the music, "presenting the Lady InuYasha and her brother, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands."

They both bowed deeply when Kouga's parents turned to nod in their direction, acknowledging their presence. Once this was done, Sesshoumaru lead InuYasha down the remaining stairs and then released her arm, his voice was gentle as he spoke.

"Remember your station InuYasha and stay firm tonight." He then bowed to her and disappeared into the crowd. InuYasha took a deep breath then and steeling herself, she strode towards the garden doors. That was where Kouga had promised to meet her, she just hope he didn't leave her waiting too long.

At the same time, Kouga was struggling to adjust his clothes one more time. He wanted to look perfect for InuYasha tonight, because it wasn't just his reputation that was on the viewing pedestal, it was hers as well.

And he was determined that he make sure she had no complaints that everything about her would be radiant tonight. This was after all, the moment of truth. Their engagement party, the night when their relationship became known to the world.

Taking another deep breath to steady himself, Kouga checked his clothes and left his dressing room. Which was actually his mother's, InuYasha had commandeered their chamber for herself.

Smiling at that, Kouga exited the room and entered the hall. He straightened himself and began walking down the hall to where his little sister waited for him. After all, it was his responsibility to arrive with her, as her escort.

Seeing a servant holding the little bundle up ahead, Kouga moved quickly to her side. She bowed when she saw him and held Kamari up to him. Taking her, he gently moved her against his side, growled his thanks to the servant and continued on down the hall.

The doors to the ball were just up ahead and as he neared them, he felt an overwhelming sense of excitement building up in his stomach. This was it and then she would be his, no more holding back. His brother Tatsu and his sisters, Nekan and Hakuri where waiting for him.

As soon as the doors opened and they stepped through, the servant announcing arrivals had the musicians stop playing. This drew the attention of everyone present to himself and his siblings.

"Presenting the Ladies Nekan and Hakuri. Their brother Lord Tatsu and finally Lady Kamari and her brother, Lord Kouga. Long live our new Princess, Kamari!" The servant's shout was mirrored by the entire crowd, causing an almost deafening batch of sounds, but the point had been made. All present had acknowledged the birth of his sister.

Seeing his mother approach him as the musicians started playing again, Kouga hurried down to meet her. He was almost certain he'd seen InuYasha by the garden doors, where they had agreed to meet. His siblings had dispersed into the chaos of the ballroom, leaving him alone with his mother and youngest sister.

After handing over his sister, Kouga gave his mother a kiss on her cheek and turned to hurry off into the crowd when she stopped him. "Good luck my son. Make me proud."

Smiling at that, Kouga gave his mother another kiss, this time on her forehead before he took off into the throng before him. He was making a direct beeline to the garden doors when a sudden chill rushed down his spine. A feeling he only got when, "Kouga!"

Kouga closed his eyes, cursing under his breath. Of all things to plague him now, it had to be the worst one of them all. Her. Ayame, of the white wolves.

Lengthening his strides, Kouga was practically running across the ballroom. He was almost there, he could see InuYasha. Her shining silver hair and her beautiful dress, just a few more feet and he'd be by her side again. He'd be safe, just a few more feet.

As he was going up the stairs, Kouga knew he wouldn't make it in time. Ayame was on his heels.

When InuYasha turned her head towards him, Kouga mouthed '_help me_.' Even as an arm slid through his and began to...well at least to try to, drag him in an opposite direction.

Looking down at the annoying redhead, Kouga could feel a snarl rising in his throat. He'd never wished to strike a woman more than he did at this moment in time.

"Excuse me." They came to a stop suddenly when a roadblock stepped into their path, a roadblock that just so happened to be just what Kouga needed. Ayame looked furious as she glared up at the tall man before her, "how dare you! We have somewhere we need to be, the announcement is about to be made. We must hurry."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in mild surprise as he took in Kouga's pleading eyes, "I see and what announcement is that?" Ayame narrowed her eyes at him, "why our engagement of course, haven't you heard the news?"

Kouga felt like sinking into a hole at the narrowed look Sesshoumaru spared him, "Really now? Are you sure you have the correct engagement? Because I know this man is promised, but to another, not yourself."

Ayame had the pretense to look outraged, "I don't know what you're talking about, and we've been promised for years! Tell him Kouga!" Hating to be drug into this mess, Kouga let out a low growl. This farce had gone on long enough.

"You're wrong Ayame, I never made any such promise and you know it. Now if you would release me, I must find my true mate-to-be." Ayame looked stunned before she dug her claws into Kouga's arm, her eyes flashing.

Narrowing his eyes right back, Kouga pried his arm loose from her clutches. "I've indulged in your childish fantasies for long enough, I will let you off this once Ayame. Leave or I swear to make you leave. Do we understand one another?"

Ayame's face went red in pure anger and Kouga could even feel her youki swirling about her, but he stayed firm. The only reason he'd allowed and tolerated her presence was for the sake of peace. His clan and hers weren't exactly friendly to the other, but it had gone on far too long now.

It was clear the female had forgotten their friendship and was trying to turn it into something it wasn't. It was better to end her imaginings before she did something stupid.

The sound of a voice clearing, snapped Kouga back to attention. '_Did I really just zone out like that? Damn!_'

Sesshoumaru was still next to him and Ayame was still attempting to glare a hole straight through him. But it was the rather annoyed amber eyes before him that had Kouga flushing with embarrassment. "I...InuYasha."

A/N- That's it for this one. And I hope you all enjoyed reading it again.

The chapter was getting a bit long, so I had to stop it there.

But the next chapt is in the works, so hopefully it'll be up soon. Yup Yup!

Until next time, please review!

Thanks! Ja Ne! =^..^=


End file.
